leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Diamond (Adventures)/History/DP
Diamond first appeared at the New Generation Funny Grand Prix in Jubilife City, where he, along with Pearl, was awarded the Judges' Special Merit Prize. Upon leaving the Grand Prix with their prize, Diamond and Pearl bumped into Professor Rowan and his assistant, Mr. Berlitz, causing them to accidentally switch envelopes and, unknowingly, receive the mission to guard on her journey to the top of Mt. Coronet, although they believed they were on a reality show and Platinum was the host. In Oreburgh City, Platinum decided to challenge Gyms, and Diamond and Pearl helped her train, which helped build trust within the young trio. At the Valley Windworks, they met up with Mars for the first time and defeated her with Diamond's emotion and kindness. After many different trials and crises together, they finally reached Mt. Coronet, but they soon discovered that the cavern they entered would not lead to the summit, and therefore had to continue their journey on to the eastern side of Sinnoh. In Hearthome City, Platinum decided to enter a Pokémon Super Contest. While Pearl helped Platinum practice, Diamond began cooking Poffins. When Platinum was about to quit the Contest due to her being attacked by the other participants, Diamond cheered her up with a piece of pie, which allowed her to continue and win. Afterward, the trio was attacked by Platinum's true bodyguards, Paka and Uji, who believed that Diamond and Pearl where kidnappers who had taken Platinum for ransom. Thankfully, they were saved by Fantina, who took them to the Lost Tower. Once Fantina deemed it save for them to leave, the trio went to the Solaceon Ruins, where they saved some Unown before heading back out on their journey. In Veilstone City, Diamond and Pearl met up with Paka and Uji for real and had their first true battle with Team Galactic. During this battle, Diamond's Tru and Chimler both evolved and Platinum's true identity was revealed to the two boys by Paka and Uji. However, before her real bodyguards had a chance to meet and explain things to the girl, they were banished into another dimension by Saturn. Once this happened, Diamond confessed to Pearl that he knew Platinum wasn't a reality TV host from the beginning, but he had kept it to himself because the misunderstanding was the thing that created and held together their friendship. The two then took an oath that they would protect her and keep their real identities a secret. Later, following a separation from Pearl at Lake Valor, an adventure in the Great Marsh and Platinum's Gym challenge in Pastoria City, they met up with Cynthia at the , and she helped them clear the group of that were blocking . They encountered Cyrus again in Celestic Town when the man broke into the ruins that held Sinnoh's legend of the three lakes. After the showdown with the man, in which Diamond and Pearl had a huge argument that had nearly cost them the victory, the trio ended up in Hearthome once again and Platinum challenged Fantina, who turned out to be the Gym Leader of the Hearthome Gym. After gaining a victory, the trio learned of Mr. Berlitz and that Professor Rowan had disappeared. In order to find them, the trio went to Canalave City, where they mistook Byron as Mr. Berlitz and Professor Rowan's kidnapper. During the battle between the young trio and Byron, Diamond befriended Byron's . After realizing the whole thing was a misunderstanding, Platinum finally learned of Diamond and Pearl's true identity, and was completely horrified by the shocking news. However, after a horrible night full of nightmares, she decided to keep the boys as her companions and they resumed their journey with the new goal to stop Team Galactic's evil plans. The trio was then split up to defend the three lakes of Sinnoh and Diamond was assigned to go to Lake Verity. However, Byron didn't believe that Diamond was a strong enough battler and made him go through training with Riley on Iron Island. During this, he learned to overcome his weakness in speed. Soon, Diamond was back in Jubilife City, where he saved the President of the Pokétch Company from wild , which evolved into a during the battle and joined Diamond's team. Afterwards, he arrived in Sandgem Town accidentally found himself in the Berlitz's Mansion and was mistaken as a thief by Platinum's butler, Sebastian, but this was quickly taken care of and explained. Before resuming his quest towards Lake Verity, he fought off a swarm of that was sent by Team Galactic to attack Professor Rowan's Science Lab. Diamond then made one last detour and returned home to find some winter clothes that his mom bought him, finding a note left by his mom telling him that she was heading to Lake Verity to get some Berries. Upon reading that, Diamond realized that his mother was in danger and rushes out of his house to the nearby lake, where he finds his mother being held hostage by Mars. Diamond and his Mom fought off Mars and Diamond went airborne on . However, after was awakened, he managed to sneak onto the Team Galactic Air Shuttle and found himself back in Veilstone City. There, he infiltrated the headquarters of Team Galactic by disguising himself as a Galactic Grunt and fought the mysterious Cloaked Grunt. He later was forced to sacrifice his Pokédex in order to free Mesprit but was reunited with Pearl and Platinum soon after. The newly reunited trio then regrouped with Cynthia and headed to the Spear Pillar, where Diamond and Pearl split up with Platinum and Cynthia and time and space begins to distort. The two boys begin to fight and but are quickly stopped by the two dragons' abilities to manipulate the fabric of reality. After Cyrus ambushes them, a giant hole appears in the sky that starts sucking everyone on the Spear Pillar into it. Diamond attempts to dive into the hole and close it from the inside to save everyone; before he can do it, he is saved by a . Regigigas and Diamond decide to team up to battle Dialga and Palkia, successfully preventing them from moving and causing any more destruction. Cyrus quickly knocks Diamond off Regigigas and questions how a boy who knows nothing of Time and Space could understand why he's trying to create a new world. Diamond then shows that he does, in fact, understand what Cyrus meant and verbally states what he believes Time and Space is. Diamond's words cause an imbalance in the control that Cyrus has over Dialga and Palkia and he hastily attempts to try to regain control, hitting Diamond with the Red Chain in the process. Platinum realizes that with only one Red Chain, controlling Dialga and Palkia will be almost impossible and at certain times, the power controlling one dragon will shift into another's favor, and she commands Diamond and Pearl attack the two dragons. The attack manages to successfully break the Red Chain and the two Dragon-type Pokémon from Cyrus's control. Dialga and Palkia then use their powers to distort Cyrus in a sphere of light and he falls to the ground unconscious. They all celebrate their victory and decide to go home while taking their friends and Cyrus to the hospital. As they leave, Diamond notices someone watching them and the Canalave Gym Leader, Byron, emerges from the ground and takes the machine he was holding. However, this causes the hole in the sky that was created by Dialga and Palkia's fighting to have to shoot out and grab Cyrus, Dialga, and Palkia, who are all dragged into it. The old man introduces himself as Charon and makes an attempt to escape, but Diamond's Kit grabs a small notebook while he runs away.